Rocky D'Angelo
| years = 1980–1988, 1992–2001, 2005–2019 | first = August 18, 1980 | last = September 18, 2019 | family = D'Angelo/Kiriakis | alias = Rocky Fox | born = Rockwell Fox General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Carly Lockhart (1998–1999) Imani Babatunde (2000) Dominique Tate (2001–2005) Serena Gilmore (2008–2010) Tiffany Mitchell (2012–2017) | partner = | romances = Dominique Tate | father = Elijah D'Angelo | mother = Marley Fox | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Daniel Ingram (1981) André D'Angelo (1983–1984) | stepmother = Livvie Love (1988–1991) Christine Robinson (1993–2013) Lorie Drake (2016–) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Jennifer D'Angelo | sons = Theo D'Angelo | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Dante D'Angelo Leon Rockwell | grandmothers = Katheryn Fox Theodora Kiriakis | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | aunts = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Grayson | cousins = Stone Fox Dexter Vanderbilt Heather Wolfe Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Sebastian Parisi Luca D'Angelo Adonis Grayson Marcus Fox | relatives = }} Rockwell Theodore "Rocky" D'Angelo (né Fox) Storylines 1980–1988 Rocky is born to Elijah Fox and his wife Marley in August 1980, just days after the murder of Eli's father Sterling Fox. Rocky's life is turned upside down when his parents divorce 6 months later and Marley marries Daniel Ingram. Unfortunately, Daniel is killed in a freak accident along caused by the mad scientist Markos. Markos's widow Olympia threatens Rocky's life fearing Marley will try to sue the Kiriakis family and to protect him, Marley signs away her rights to potentially sue. In 1983, Marley elopes with André D'Angelo – who at the time is posing as his look-a-like cousin Tony. They plan to run away together and André wants to adopt Rocky. However, their plans go awry when André is killed in 1984 after it is revealed that he has been behind a series of murders. Meanwhile, Marley's sister-in-law and friend Marina D'Angelo tries to pass off Rocky as her own son to seduce her ex-boyfriend Montel Porter away from his new wife Vicki. When Marina's schemes lead to her death, Rocky is left abandoned in her car for an entire day. Fortunately, Montel and Vicki find Rocky and he is reunited with with his mother. In 1986, Marley dies and the 5 year old Rocky reunites with his father. Elijah and Rocky slowly build up a bond as Rocky goes to live his grandmother Theodora. Elijah's mother Katheryn throws a huge birthday party for Rocky to welcome him into the family. In the fall of 1988, Rocky serves as ring bearer when Elijah marries pop star Livvie Love. Rocky also helps his father make peace with the revelation that he is the son of mobster Dante D'Angelo. Just after Christmas, Eli sends Rocky to live with Grandma Thea in England fearing the danger that comes with his connection to the D'Angelo family. 1992–1996 A 12 year old Rocky returns to in November 1992 after his Theodora suffers a stroke. Rocky spends Christmas with the D'Angelo family thanks to his great-aunt Connie forcing Eli and his brother Sonny to attend a family dinner. In 1993, Rocky struggles to adjust to his new life with Elijah and his new wife Christine. 1997–2001 2005– Rocky returns in 2005 and confronts his estranged wife Dominique Tate about the whereabouts of their son whom Dominique abducted when she learned of Rocky's plans to divorce her. Rocky agrees to call off the divorce only if Dominique takes him to their son. However, Rocky secretly files for divorce just before Dominique reunites him with their 5 year old son Theo who's been staying with a friend. Rocky serves Dominique with divorce papers and files for sole custody of Theo. References External links